


Dear Draco - From Boy, sometimes known as Freak, whose real name is Harry

by BlueandDepressedHuman



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueandDepressedHuman/pseuds/BlueandDepressedHuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't own any of the characters, but I did make them kind of OOC.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dear Draco - From Boy, sometimes known as Freak, whose real name is Harry

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters, but I did make them kind of OOC.

Dear Draco,

You know that boy, the one you make fun of because:

His hair sticks up every which way?

He wears ratty clothes all the time?

He's the shortest in your year?

He's extremely thin?

Sometimes he walks with a limp after holidays?

His parents never call, never write?

He has a scar on his forehead?

* * *

 

He was never allowed to own a brush.

He's only allowed to wear his obese cousin's hand-me-down clothes.

He lived in a cupboard for ten years of his life (it stunted his growth.)

He was often denied food.

He gets abused at home.

His parents were murdered.

The murderer left him with a parting "gift"

Just thought you should know.

                                                                         From,

                                                                           Boy,  

                                                                           sometimes known as Freak, 

                                                                           whose real name is Harry.

 


End file.
